Little Devils Never Cry:Halloween
by 2Judgement
Summary: Dante and Vergil childhood. It's Halloween and Vergil's just too outgrown for this. Making a deal with Eva in order to acquire Yamato. He agrees to accompany Dante trick or treating on a Halloween night.


Little Devils Never Cry

Halloween

"Hey Vergil." A young sliver-haired boy looked up form reading his literature to see a face that mirrored his. "What do you want Dante?"asked the older twin slightly annoyed. "C'mon Verge, let's get in our costumes it's Halloween tonight. Let's go out and get some free candy and stuff. It'll be fun!"uttered Dante with a wide grin. "Forget it, I'm obviously mature compared to you. I've no need for such juvenile things in my life."spoke the boy in a cold tone. "Aw, come on Verge. Don't you like the sweets, and stuff? I know you do." "I am not tempted by such things."said Vergil.

"Aw, well Vergil. You're comin' with me anyway. Mom said so."spoke the younger twin with a more arrogant grin than before. Vergil simply looked at him contemplatively. "You liar. You're making up things." "Oh really."Dante taunted him. "Them I'll go get her."he said mischievously smiling at his older sibling. "Do want you want. I'm not participating in any of your jolly nonsense tonight or ever, Dante." "Fine, suit yourself, Vergil." Dante neared to his brother, and suddenly snatched the book from Vergil's hands. "Hahaha! Verge! This is mine now. Now let's see what's so interesting that Vergil won't go trick or treating on Halloween. Ooooh!"uttered Dante as he ran out of the room escaping from a very incensed Vergil. "DAAAAANNNNTTEEE!"Vergil at last reaching his breaking point. Ran off quickly in hot pursuit of his brother.

"Ah, Vergil we've got similar taste. Sexy women in their bathing suits. Hot, bro. This is just hot!"Dante shouted as he ran down the hallway laughing. "Dante! I'll kill you!" "Haha! You can't catch me Verge! I'm oh sh-!" His taunt cut off by an unexpected obstacle that he did not notice the...the family dog. "Aah!" Dante lost much of his balance trying to avoid the canine, and soon fell down the stairs. Vergil paused, and looked down at his sibling sprawled on the carpet. He smiled briefly. "Serves you right, Dante."Vergil bent down to recover his book. He smirked. "_Victory_."

Vergil praised their dog, and was beginning to head back upstairs to his room, when his father had entered the scene. "Dante, Vergil? Boys?" He looked to his left, and found one son standing the other still briefly subdued. "I found you both." "Heheh. Dad. 'sup for Halloween."spoke Dante in a silly tone sitting up. "Will you both be out for trick or treating tonight?"spoke the LDK a bit cheerfully. "Yes."answered Dante. "No."spoke Vergil flatly. Sparda was bit perplexed, but then understood. "Well, ah yes you do seem to be outgrowing this type of things. Very well, my older son it is your decision."Sparda nodded. "Dante, so you shall be going?" Eva soon walked in, she of course was looking for her husband. "Sparda." Sparda soon turned his attention away to his wife. "Yes..Eva dearest."he said grinning slightly nervous.

She grinned a wicked grin at her beloved spouse. She whipped out costume. A vampire costume. Extreme stressfulness fell upon the legendary dark knight. In the demon realm, bloodsuckers vunerable to the sunlight were the equivalent of posers. "It's Halloween my dear. Wear it."the human lady spoke with the grin still on her face. "Ah, yes. I will."answered the devil taking the costume, with his head simply a bit downcast. The fair-haired mother soon turned her attention to her sons. "Dante, Vergil. Going trick or treating soon?" "Yup. For sure!"Dante spoke. Vergil simply grimaced, and began to head upstairs. Eva then turned her attention to her older son. "Vergil?" Vergil turned around and faced his mother.

"Yes, mother." Eva placed her hands on her hips. "Are you planning on celebrating this occasion?" Vergil simply gave a bored gaze, and answered,"No, mother. I am far too old for such childlike things."he sighed. "Oo, too bad. I guess only Dante's going to get candy this Halloween." "I do not care much for sweets mother." "Oh I know Vergil. But, since you're old enough as you say...you'll have to accompany Dante to go trick or treating." "Alright, Vergil! See, I told you!"uttered Dante. "Mother..."spoke Vergil with an unwilling tone.(Much respect.) "Here Vergil. I'll make you a deal. You take Dante with you trick or treating, and you can have another subscription to Babe magazine." Vergil saw this skeptically. "And..."continued Eva as she exchanged a gaze with her husband," You can have Yamato."she offered with a glitter in her eye, and a warm smile on her lips. Vergil wanted Yamato, he'd made his decision. He looked at this like a trial of the sort to obtain an arm powerful. So he'd be worthy of it. "I'll do it."

Eva smiled happily, "Well then do hurry the evening shall begin without you both. Sparda, do get dressed. We shall be handing out sweets to the children." "Yes, dear."he answered as he walked away sheepishly. Dante had already run upstairs to put on his costume. Dante emerged from his room moments later. He was wearing a long red coat, and a pair of sunshades. He struck a pose, and looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed his jack-o-lantern bucket, and headed out Vergil following with a stony, determined expression. "Have fun boys. Do stay out of trouble! Take care my sons!"shouted Eva now dressed in a witch costume holding a bowl of candies. Sparda had walked out the house to assist his wife, blushing.

"Hey look Vergil, it's your girlfriend Maaaaaaaaary."teased Dante pointing at a girl they'd known in school who'd been trick or treating across the street wearing a Lil Bo Peep costume. "Shut up, Dante." "Aw, I know you like her. I'm gonna call her over." "Hey Mary! Mary! Over here!" Vergil sighed and made no attempt to smother his brother or hit him violently. Yamato was definitely worth it. The girl with differently colored eyes soon turned to both twins. She hated her name, and glared at the boy in red. "What the heck do you want?!"she shouted from across the street. "Do you want to trick or treat with us?!"Dante shouted back gleefully. The girl hesitated, and then shrugged. "Alright, I guess so." She was about to crossover the road when a car had sped by. "Eek!"the girl jumped back. "You jerks!"extremely angry at the careless motorist(s), the bi-colored eyed girl had seized a rock, and lanced it at the vehicle. She hit the side mirror, but nothing more came of it. The driver did not care to stop and continued heading forward.

"See, Vergil. The more, the Maaaaarrrryyerrr."uttered Dante to his older brother who ignored him. "Ah well, the next chump who tries to mess with me will get the tar beat out of him. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, especially not on Halloween!"ranted the girl as she reached the sidewalk where the twins had been standing. "So then, are we heading this way or that way?"Mary asked. That way!"Dante pointed. "Alright then."Mary agreed. The trio walked down to street. Dante knocked on the door loudly. "Trick or treat!"A middle-aged man appeared at the door, he seemed a bit stern but still handed out sweets to Dante and Mary. The man had noticed Vergil, and asked. "Would you like some candy young man?" Vergil looked up at the man with a cold gaze, setting a strangely intimidating mood. "No."Vergil answered blandly. "It's Halloween son. You too old for it?" "Vergil gave a more piercing gaze, and answered."Yes, I do consider myself to have outgrown this, and I am not your son."

"Oh, I see. Wait here a bit."the man re-entered his home. "Hey, Verge what the heck did you do. Maybe you got him angry. What if he calls the cops or something?"spoke Dante. Vergil ignored Dante, and Mary began to speak,"Maybe he's going back inside for some more treats." The man had reappeared at the door. He held a strange ornament in both his hands. It was strangely oval shaped, and had blue patterns on it. "Here, take this. I think somebody oh so grown up like you would need it." Vergil lifted a silver eyebrow. He regarded the man with a slightly perplexed expression. The man insisted in Vergil taking his gift, and held it our forward in offering. Vergil took the oval-shaped object with both hands. "You're all set."the man smiled, and walked back into his place. "Hey, what gives? It ain't Easter! Why did that guy give you an egg!"complained Dante as they left beyond the gate. "Maybe that man likes Easter better."suggested Mary. Vergil examined it for a very short time. He continued to walk with a bored expression on his face, and tossed the ornament over his shoulder. Both Mary and Dante had turned their to see where'd the object would land. The sound of a car windshield cracking, and car alarm was soon heard after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva had been delighted, and generous enough to hand out treats to young children on this night. Sparda clad in his Dracula costume was heavily ashamed. "I remember what this holiday was for."Eva began to reminisce. Sparda turned to his wife's words. "It's clearly or actually a vague day for disguise. Children dress up to hide themselves of these dark, supernatural entities." Sparda had truthfully no idea whatsoever of what his human wife was referring to. "But, really were all just making fun of these stupid little creatures who think they can cause harm!"Eva cackled. Sparda understood now why there were some grave looking decorations that resembled those creatures, and why humans dressed in that sort of attire. "It's all the mockery isn't it?" "Your damn right, Sparda!"Eva began to laugh. "Naw, it isn't lady! Halloween's a time for scary stuff, and candy like that. But, I think that's for kids."A group of older teens had interrupted the refreshing merriment.

"Well, I guess Halloween's not really for you Vergil."said Dante shrugging. "I came to conclude that man was perhaps, horrifically unskilled with metaphors, or a bad charlatan. Anything that states it was "made in China" will not fool me." They continued to pace forward, when shrieks had broken the silence. Three children, about the same age as Dante and Vergil, fellow trick or treaters of course, had appeared from the darkness. "Monster! Monster!"they shrieked. They'd appeared to have dropped their plentiful treat bags during their runaway scrape. The screams alerted the trio. "Oh my god! I want my mommy!" "Waaah!" the children weeped. "Whoa. What the heck happened?"said Dante. Vergil observed as Mary, walked toward the crying trick-or-treaters, taking out her slingshot. "Did you all say there was a monster?" The crying children settled down just enough to answer Mary's question. "...Yes. This big...monster. We were walking through there...when a real black car was passing by." The kid continued. "Then...it sprang out of the back of the car! It was the size of a grown up! Real hairy! It scared us! So we got no sweets..and peed our pants."

Vergil was very alarmed. "Another, trial for this night."he thought in his mind, but it was a to acquire his worthiness of Yamato. Vergil would stride ahead to defeat this monster. Since they were ordinary children, this beast would be nothing of a challenge to Vergil. He continued toward the direction. "Well then, if it's a monster you saw, then I'm taking it on."Mary declared to the trio of scared children. "What? No, You're a girl that monster will get you!"spoke a shorter kid. "Well, I'm just not your ordinary girl. I'm...a monster killer!"declared Mary with a grin. Vergil had begun to walking toward the alleyway to cross the road, when Mary had noticed. "Hey wait! If there's somebody who's gonna kill that monster, I gonna be me!"The trick or treaters only stood there stupidfied."She's gonna get killed or worse...eaten and then digested. Ewww!"the once frightened children said in unison. Dante sighed. "Hey aren't you worried about your sister? She is your sister, right?" Dante shook his head."Nah, if I were worried about something, it'd be about the monster eating her. Poor monster."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The punks had been their speaking about rudely demanding more candy, and whistling at Eva disrespectfully. They were chewing gum loudly, tossing onto the sidewalk and spitting. "That's one hot lady. I'd like to--" Sparda had caught one punk by the collar of this shirt. "Hey what's the deal old man leg me go!" Sparda had enough and devil triggered. The punks had immediately become frightened and fled upon seeing the LDK in his true demonic form. He drew his large blade, and flashed a grin with his razor sharp teeth. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! Let's get out of heeeerrrrreee!" The punks ran off stumbling across many obstacles. Sparda reverted back to his human form upon realizing he was frightening the children and their mothers who accompanied them. He smiled nervously and waved. He turned to Eva moments later, who only shrugged and smiled mischievously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil had already set foot on the sidewalk when a vehicle had slowly cruised by. Mary had been right behind him,"Where's the monster?"she asked. When the vehicle had stopped right in front of them. In a sudden movement a massive dark figure had sprung from the trunk of the vehicle. Mary cried out in fear and fled to hide behind a bush. Vergil moved quickly and delivered a blow to the beast's chest. The beast roared as it recoiled from the pain. Vergil jumped back and then struck the creature in a very sensitive area. The gargantuan beast, stood their in place, then grasped it's crotch as it sunk in it's pain. As the massive entity fell to it's knees it's mask had fallen off. Revealing it to be nothing more than a prankster on Halloween night. The driver, had exited the vehicle,"Oh my god. What happened?!"spoke the young man who had been driving. Vergil looked back to see his brother, Dante collecting the candy the man in a gorilla suit had dropped. "Look at this Vergil! These guys were stealing all the candy! Whoa!"

Mary had emerged the from the bushes a bit sheepishly. "Uh, so then it was no...monster?" Vergil shook his head and gestured toward the man in a gorilla suit guilty of scaring and stealing from trick or treaters. "I get it now."she said almost angrily, pulling out her slingshot out of her candy bag. "Hey you big ape!"Mary yelled out. The recovering gorilla man looked up along with his accomplice. "Eat this instead of candy!"she released a rock. It flew off and catapulted straight to the driver's forehead. The thin man fell back. The gorilla then shouted a new complaint. "Hey kid, are you crazy! You'll-" He, too had fallen back as another rock met him in between his eyes. The ground quaked briefly as the gorilla man hit the concrete. "Let that be a lesson from me, the monster hunter."she beamed victoriously. "Great shot."Dante praised her through bundles of candy. "But, I, would've done better."he said with a raspberry. "Hey take that back, or I'll nail you,too!" shouted Mary aggressively. Vergil had nothing more on his mind than to returning home and claiming Yamato.

"Both of you. Stop quarreling. It is late enough. Mary we shall accompany you back home." Dante and Mary had stopped and turned to look at the serious silver-haired boy. "Uh...okay, bro." "Yeah, I should be getting home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three children stood outside a dark house. It had plenty of toilet paper stuck up in it's trees. Dante found this place all too creepy. Vergil regarded it all indifferently still set on his mission. Mary had unlocked the gate. "Hey, Mary, do you really live here?"asked Dante. "Yea."answered the bi-colored-eyed girl. "You two wanna come in and meet my mom and dad? They're giving out some candy, too."asked Mary. "Sure."answered Dante almost nervously. They walked in beyond the ebony colored gate. Mary had entered her house. "Wait here, I'll get my mommy." Mary had disappeared behind the door. The wind had become to pick up, moving the clouds to block the moonlight. A very creepy feeling came over Dante. "Hey, Verge." "What is is, Dante?" "Maybe we should split now, it's pretty late now."he chuckled nervously. "Dante." "What Vergil?" "Do you mean to tell me that you are afraid?"

"..no!"Dante shouted back. Just then, a towering, shadowy figure had approached. A man with differently colored eyes, and a large scar on his face had appeared before Dante. "Happy Halloween!"the man cheered jovially. Dante outright scared screamed. "AAAAAHH!" and fled flailing dropping some sweets on his rush. Vergil had paused slightly, but immediately knew it had to be Mary's father obviously wearing a wig. "Well then, it he okay?" Vergil spoke not a word and followed Dante. Arkham had scratched under his wig. Kalinna Ann, had opened the door. "Arkham, I told you to not wear that wig you were scaring the children!" "Sorry dear."Arkham apologized sheepishly."Hey where'd Dante and Vergil go?Mary asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil had arrived to his home that night. Dante had immediately ran upstairs to stash away his Halloween's earnings, before his mother could spot him. Vergil, having completed his task, was in search of his parents. He found them nowhere in the house. He surveyed everywhere, and still nothing. Until he finally had decided to search outdoors. No one was in the front yard anymore, not even passer-byers. Vergil continued his journey, this time it was to the backyard. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. Instinctively, Vergil rushed to the scene. He came to view his father battling an actual creature, a large demon. Sparda shifted his eyes to his son, and smirked. Eva had been on the rooftop, though not empty-handed. Her left hand held a gun, and in her other hand...Yamato! Vergil could see his mother's grin as she tossed him the sword. He sprung forward to catch the blade he had always wanted.

Finally in his hands, Vergil took a very brief moment to savor the feeling of having Yamato in his hands. He gave a rare smirk, and unsheathed Yamato. The battle was initiating, as Sparda drew his own legendary blade, Eva cocked her pistol, and even Dante shouted from his bedroom window. Vergil charged quickly. Victory was to dispatch all of these creatures, and Yamato was now his.


End file.
